


What my heart has to tell

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, kinda romance? idk, prompts, wally is dead i'm sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: May sigue sin superar la muerte de Wally





	What my heart has to tell

  1. **Some things you don't ask, and you don't go around telling. But sometimes there was a need to tell. / Think a minute, even if it hurts.**



“May”, dice la voz de Steven, devolviéndome a la realidad. Parpadeo un par de vez y sonrío, incómoda. Doy vueltas al café con la cuchara, pero soy consciente de que no voy a tomármelo. “May, quiero que me hables de _eso_.”

Levanto la mirada del café y mis ojos se cruzan con los suyos. La dureza que presentan es demasiado para mí, así que vuelvo a bajar la mirada a la taza. Le oigo suspirar, exasperado, y escondo las manos debajo de la mesa, donde me clavo las uñas en las palmas de la mano. Venir ha sido un error. Quiero irme de aquí, necesito irme de aquí. Tengo. Que. Irme. De. Aquí.

“Es por Wally, ¿verdad?” espeta duramente. “Es porque está _muerto_.”

Le miro, sorprendida, pero pronto la furia me crispa el rostro. ¿Qué derecho tiene a hablar así de él? ¿Por qué tiene que criticar mi luto, menospreciar mis sentimientos? Una pérdida así de grande no es algo que se supere tan rápido.

“Han pasado meses, May”, se toca el puente de la nariz con los dedos y le da un pequeño sorbo a su café, “sé que duele, pero quiero que recuerdes sus últimas palabras.” Las lágrimas se forman en mis ojos y me las quito con las manos. No lo soporto más, así que, empujando la silla con fuerza, me levanto y cojo el bolso dispuesta a irme. Sin embargo, una mano me retiene – Steven me ha agarrado la muñeca con el brazo, aprisionándome allí.

“ _Quiero que seas feliz, May. Esto no es tu culpa, ni la mía, ni la de nadie. No quiero que te arrepientas de esto, me has brindado una oportunidad que me ha permitido experimentar la mayor felicidad que jamás he conocido – la de ser un entrenador pokemon. Gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este viaje, y gracias por haber sido mi mejor amiga. Sigue luchando por ambos_ ”, repite Steven. “Eso es lo que te dijo Wally.”

No lo soporto más, la cabeza va a explotarme y el corazón me va a mil, el pecho me arde y el nudo de la garganta me deja sin respiración. Grito y rompo a llorar, gritando más y más alto a medida que las lágrimas abandonan mis ojos. Steven se levanta y me abraza, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Su camisa ahoga mis chillidos, sus brazos sosteniéndome fuerte, muy fuerte, evitando que me rompa en pedazos. Le estoy empapando la ropa con mis lágrimas, pero no parece importarle, como siempre. Wally es alguien de quien nunca me pregunta, tampoco lo digo en alto. Pero sabe que, en ocasiones, necesito decirlo en alto – aceptar que ya no está aquí, que se ha ido, que no va a volver.

Sus manos, ya expertas, me acarician la cabeza y posteriormente las mejillas, quitándome las lágrimas con los pulgares. Entonces me besa suavemente y vuelve a abrazarme. Sigo llorando sin descanso, aunque en silencio le agradezco la infinita paciencia que tiene conmigo.

Ojalá algún día sea capaz de pensar en ello sin llorar hasta que el fuego de mi pecho se haya extinguido.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon de q wally muere post-game? bitch sure


End file.
